Vehicle transporters in the form of motor trucks having multiple decks are well known in the prior art. Most of these transporters are in the nature of trailer units to be towed by truck tractors having the well-known fifth wheel means to couple with the trailer. Generally, the prior art transporters for new automobiles have the capacity to transport six or eight vehicles from the factory to local dealerships. These transporters are specially constructed for this purpose and are very expensive, and as stated above are used in conjunction with a separate fifth wheel towing truck unit.
Some other types of vehicle transporters are known in the prior art for carrying a lesser number of vehicles, but here again either a specialized transporter must be constructed from the ground up or the transporter will be severely limited in the number of vehicles it can carry.
With the above limitations in mind, it is the objective of this invention to provide a simplified, economical and very practical transporter for vehicles having the capability of transporting up to four automobiles or other vehicles and having for its mobile base a standard type short frame truck chassis including forward cab which is readily available on the automotive market. Utilizing this standard type truck chassis, the present invention is realized merely by adding thereto a support structure at the rear end of the chassis main frame which is common to a lower extensible, retractable and tilting vehicle deck and a stabilizer device for such deck which is also used to tilt the lower deck following its rearward extension. A second support structure on the chassis main frame closely behind the cab forms the common pivotal support for the forward end of a tiltable upper vehicle deck overlying the lower deck and the rear end of a tiltable over-cab vehicle deck extending forwardly from the upper deck, power means being provided to raise and lower the upper deck and the over-cab deck, when required, to facilitate the loading and unloading of vehicles.
Basically, therefore, the invention is embodied in relatively simple attachment components for a comparatively low cost readily available standard truck chassis. The resulting transporter enables a short frame truck chassis to transport up to three automobiles with ease and in a manner whereby the caravan complies with all state and Federal highway regulations as to length, width and height. The transporter is safe, durably constructed and increases the vehicle transporting capacity of the standard type truck chassis far beyond anything heretofore contemplated.
Other objects and advantages of the invention will become apparent during the course of the following detailed description.